¡Pillada!
by I'mgleeklover
Summary: Todos sus compañeros han descubierto que está embarazada. Todos menos uno, su propio marido, Illya.


**Descargo la responsabilidad: no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.**

 **Nota de autor:** primera historia que escribo sobre Operación UNCLE. Todos su compañeros han descubierto que Gaby está embarazada menos uno, su propio marido, Illya.

1\. Napoleón Solo

Fue el primero en descubrirlo. La verdad, no le sorprendía nada teniendo en cuenta que era un gran observador, y que era capaz de averiguar lo que alguien tramaba con tan solo mirarlo.

Estaban desayunando en una cafetería en Londres (lugar donde se encontraba la sede de UNCLE). Estaban ellos dos solos porque Illya estaba en la oficina terminando el papeleo. Estaban charlando hasta que, en un momento determinado, se la quedó mirando fijamente mientras ella se comía su quinta tortita con caramelo, algo que a ella le molestó bastante. Odiaba que la gente la mirase mientras comía. Y lo dijo.

"¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Peligro que estás embarazada?" preguntó, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

Ella casi escupe el zumo de naranja que estaba bebiendo. Se le quedó mirando fijamente mientras él le dio una de sus sonrisas de playboy.

"¿Cómo lo has sabido?" preguntó Gaby, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

"Bueno" comenzó Solo, "te llevo observando unos días. Últimamente no tomas café por las mañanas, y en cambio, te hinchas a dulces" dijo, señalando a las tortitas. "Además, el otro día pasé por el baño de mujeres de la oficina, y te oí vomitar. Lo único que he hecho ha sido huir todas las piezas como buen agente que soy, y he llegado a la conclusión de que estabas embarazada".

"Deberían subirte el sueldo por esto" dijo ella on sarcasmo.

"¿Cuándo te enteraste?" preguntó él.

"Hace como una semana" dijo ella, acomodándose en la silla.

"¿Y aún no se lo has dicho a Peligro?" preguntó Solo sorprendido, "pensé que en el matrimonio no había secretos".

"Se lo diré, pero no se cuándo" dijo ella.

"¿Y por qué no ahora?" preguntó él, mirando por encima del hombro de Gaby. "Viene por allí", señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta del bar.

"Como le digas algo, aunque sea por indirectas, te juro que el que nunca va poder tener hijo vas a ser tú" le amenazó ella, antes de que Illya llegara a la mesa donde estaban sentados. "¡Hola cariño! Vamos a la oficina, ya paga Solo" dijo ella en cuanto llegó Illya a la mesa, sin dejarle ni si quiera sentarse en la silla que sobraba.

Illya, confundido, miró por encima de su hombro hacia Solo mientras Gaby le tiraba hacia la puerta del bar. Napoleón le miró y le dio una sonrisa mientras levantaba los hombros.

2\. Alexander Weverly

Fue el segundo en saberlo. La llamó a su despacho un par de días después de que Napoleón lo descubriera. Ella llegó, un poco asustada. No sabía que quería decirle. Sabía que no era algo relacionado con una misión porque si no, les hubiera reunido a los tres en la sala de reuniones.

"¿Quería verme señor?" preguntó ella, mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

"Si señorita Teller" dijo él levantando la vista de los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa, "pase, siéntese", dijo, señalando la silla que había enfrente de su mesa.

"Gracias señor", dijo ella, sentándose. Hubo un momento de silencio, un poco incómodo ya que no sabía por qué estaba exactamente allí. "¿Por qué estoy aquí, señor?" preguntó.

"¿Cuándo pensaba decirme que está embarazada agente?" preguntó Weverly, sin dejar de mirar los papeles que estaba revisando.

Cuando la preguntó eso, a Gaby lo único que se la pasó por la cabeza fue una cosa. Napoleón Solo. Como hubiera sido él el que se lo hubiera dicho, lo iba a encontrar y a torturar. "Bueno, señor, pensaba decírselo en unos días" dijo ella, intentando salir del apuro. "¿Cómo lo ha sabido?" preguntó ella.

"Soy agente secreto, señorita Teller. Mi trabajo es observar a la gente y descubrir sus más oscuros secretos" dijo, sonriendo y levantado la cara de sus papeles para mirarla.

"Pensé que se lo había dicho el agente Solo" dijo ella, mirando hacia el suelo, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada al saber que parecía como un libro abierto para los demás. Bueno, menos para Illya, que era el único de su entorno más cercano que todavía no lo había descubierto. Algo que, en el fondo, la cabreaba.

"No, para nada, el agente Solo no me ha dicho nada" dijo. "Y su marido, ¿ya lo sabe?" preguntó mirándola.

"No, aún no se lo he dicho. Quería buscar un buen momento para contárselo" dijo ella.

"Creo que debería contárselo cuanto antes" dijo él, volviendo al trabajo. "Si fuera él y me enterase por medio de algún compañero mío, me enfadaría muchísimo, y ya sabemos cómo se pone cuando se enfada" dijo él, "y no queremos eso, ¿a que no?" preguntó.

"No señor" dijo ella, imaginándose cómo podría ponerse si se enterase de que iba a ser padre por medio de un desconocido.

"Dígaselo cuanto antes, señorita" dijo él, mientras Gaby se levantaba para irse de su despacho. "Ah, y agente, no me vuelva a ocultar cosas como esta, ¿vale?" dijo él, mirándola mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

"Nuca más señor, se lo prometo" dijo ella, mientras salía por la puerta.

3\. Illya Kuryakin

En realidad, él no lo descubrió. Se lo dijo ella. Habían acabado de cenar, y, como todos los días, él se sentó en el sofá del apartamento donde vivían a jugar al ajedrez mientras ella leía un libro. Le estaba observando y pensando a la vez cómo podía decírselo.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó él, con su acento ruso, levantando la vista del tablero de ajedrez para mirar su mujer.

"No, nada" dijo ella rápidamente, volviendo a mirar el libro. Se quedó un momento en silencio, hasta que se decidió. "Bueno si" dijo ella, cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la mesa. "Verás, tengo que contarte algo" dijo, acercándose a él.

"¿Ha pasado algo malo?" preguntó, preocupado.

"No, no es nada malo" dijo ella, cogiéndole de las manos, "en realidad, es algo bueno" paró de hablar para mirarlo a la cara. Estaba confundido. "¿Te acuerdas que, cuando nos casamos y hablamos de tener hijos, acordamos en esperar un tiempo para tenerlos?" le preguntó.

"Um, si" dijo él, con curiosidad por saber a dónde quería llegar su mujer.

"Bueno, digamos que va a ser más pronto de lo que esperábamos" dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio, esperando su reacción.

Él se quedó un momento pensando, hasta que se le iluminó la cara, como si se le hubiera venido a la mente la idea más genial que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido. "¿Estás embarazada?" preguntó. Ella le sonrió en respuesta. Se levantó del sofá y la cogió en brazos. "¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Hace una semana, pero no encontré el momento oportuno" dijo ella, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de su marido. Se acercó a darle un beso en los labios, a lo que el respondió con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Alguien más lo sabe?" preguntó él, una vez se separaron del beso.

"Bueno, Solo y Weverly lo descubrieron por su cuenta porque son muy buenos detectives" dijo ella, mirando al suelo, "pero a parte de ellos, nadie más".

"Ah" fue lo único que dijo. Después de eso, se la llevó a la habitación, y no salieron de allí hasta muy, muy tarde por la mañana.

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! Recordad, me encantan los comentarios.**


End file.
